


Murdock is very happy to spoonfeed BA

by MissHammer



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHammer/pseuds/MissHammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and BA isn't all too unhappy to let him.</p>
<p>Old commissioned artwork, done for Axt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murdock is very happy to spoonfeed BA




End file.
